Here We Go Again
by LeanaVine
Summary: Series of disconnected oneshots, ficlets, and drabbles, sometimes AU, sometimes not. Main characters will (probably) usually be Dean, Sam, Castiel, Gabriel and others. More often than not, it'll be romantic, either fluffy or smutty. Ships may include (but aren't limited to): Destiel, Wincest, Denny, Sastiel, Sabriel, Samifer, and Lustiel. Warnings included with each story.
1. Heat of the Moment

Heat of the Moment

(Warning of depression and attempted suicide. Includes Man/Man. Sabriel, Sam/Gabriel.) _If Gabriel wasn't actually dead, if he had faked his death when Lucifer tried to kill him so that he could go back into hiding, but he never forgot about Sam._

* * *

Sam was driving way too fast. Tears were blinding him and all he could hear was the sound of the rain beating down on the impala like rocks. Dean was in Purgatory.

**Dean **was in _Purgatory_.

Even though it'd happened close to a week ago, the memory was still vivid. Dean was gone – there was no getting him back this time.

Sam felt so guilty, even though it wasn't his fault. His body was wrecked. Since getting his soul back, everything in his life had been torture. And now, he was alone. No Dean, no Cas, no Bobby. There was no one. Even Kevin was gone; Sam had slipped up and lost him. So, he couldn't hate himself for not being able to hold back the tears any longer.

There wasn't a point anymore. He had nothing left. Just the impala, with those Legos rattling in the air vents. It just made everything hurt that much more. Sam quickly turned the heat off. Enough was enough.

And that was when he decided that he'd end it all. Maybe he'd get to go to Heaven when it was all over, see Ellen and Jo again. Bobby should be there too, he thought. Even so, he'd never get Dean back.

So Sam just let go of the wheel, relinquishing control of his life to the impala, letting the last part of Dean decide what would happen to him. And he smiled. It wasn't a big smile – it was small and actually quivering a little. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Are you insane?!"

Sam was jolted back to reality by Gabriel, who was in the passenger seat yelling at him with wide eyes. "What the hell?!" was Sam's reply.

The car was already leaning to the right, about to go off the road, and Gabriel grabbed the wheel. "Watch out!" They swerved, narrowly avoiding hitting a dog, before going off the road.

Sam tensed up, being thrown forward. He waited for his head to hit the windshield, but it never happened. _'Maybe the impact was so much I didn't even feel it,' _Sam thought. _'Maybe I'm already dead.' _He opened his eyes slowly, and saw that he was in a motel room, sitting up on a bed. Glancing around, he noticed that it was still dark outside, and in the room too, and the rain was still just as heavy.

"Before you ask," came Gabriel's voice from the end of the bed, "_no_, it wasn't a dream." He sighed at Sam's bewildered expression. "You're welcome."

"What the hell just- ho-how are you even here? You're dead," Sam sputtered, quickly getting up and walking in front of the much-shorter-than-him angel.

Gabriel swallowed before looking down. "Look, if you're going to make me explain everything that I've been doing for the past three or so years, I think I'll just pop outta here."

Sam quickly grabbed his arm, as if that could stop him. When Gabriel gave him a look that said _really Sam, _the human was glaring. "Don't even think about it. You've got things to explain. I thought Lucifer killed you after you helped us escape," Sam stated. Though he didn't want to admit it, the memory of that night had been vivid in Sam's mind since it happened. After Mercury had summoned Lucifer, and the angel had begun to kill everyone there, Gabriel distracted him long enough so that Sam, Dean and Kali could all get away. It was the turning point that made Sam think a lot more highly of the shortest angel in all creation.

After he pulled his arm away, Gabriel sat on the bed. "It was a trick, you should've been able to guess that. I'm surprised at you, Sammy boy." He was given a look from Sam, so he groaned. "Look, I had to get you guys out of there, and I didn't exactly wanna _die_, so I played a trick on Luci, okay? And then after, I told you guys what you needed to do to put him in the Cage so you wouldn't need me anymore. I honestly just hated being involved in all of it."

"You just let me throw myself into Hell with your brothers?" Sam asked furiously. "You could've helped us, and you ran away and hid, like you always do."

Gabriel looked back up again, and seemed like he might actually feel hurt. "It was a really difficult situation, okay? I couldn't exactly pick sides."

Sam sighed, turning away. "Yeah, I know, you told us. You didn't care who won, Lucifer or Michael, just as long as the fighting stopped."

"No, I couldn't pick between you and that idiot brother of yours, or my family." That got Sam's attention again, and Gabriel laughed, but didn't sound happy. "Yeah, okay? So I didn't know who I should help, my own brothers or you two bozos. You guys broke everything – granted that you were supposed to – but I couldn't help you because I wasn't exactly supposed to. My job was to sit back and let it all happen, because that's what my father wanted from the very beginning."

He folded his hands in his lap, looking down at the dingy carpet. "I grew up with Michael and Lucifer. They were more than my brothers, they were my friends. But then there was you." Gabriel looked up to see that Sam was staring at him with big eyes. "You were my father's promise to me."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

For a moment, Gabriel was quiet. When he continued, his voice was a lot shakier than before. "When everything started, my father rounded up Michael, Gabriel, Castiel and me. He wanted to tell us first hand the story of the new, weird, little creatures he'd just made that he was calling the humans. He talked about how he'd crafted all the humans with love, a love similar to the one he'd used to make all of us angels. But he told us that he wanted the humans to have disadvantages, to see how they would act being born in adversity.

"He told us that we needed to love them more than anything, and that we should learn from them, because they were incredibly important." At this point, Gabriel let out a chuckle. "It's funny, because Michael didn't even really like the humans, because they were so weak and frail, and he thought they were useless, and he only loved them because Dad told him to. Lucifer thought they were fascinating. To him, it was like watching an ant farm, before he got cast down and everything.

"Dad told us that someday, the world would end with two very special humans, and they would be brothers. One would be older and determined, loyal and brave. The other would be younger and headstrong, cunning and resilient. Castiel was told that when the eldest brother came, it would he his job to watch over him and protect him until the time came for the world to end. And I, well…I was assigned to the younger brother."

Sam nearly fell over. "You've…been my guardian angel this entire time?"

Gabriel nodded. "I waited for you for a very, _very_ long time. My dad had always told me to be patient, that you'd come along. Castiel got so excited when he got Dean, and I was jealous, wondering when you were gonna turn up." He half smiled. "And then you were born: bouncing, baby Samuel Winchester. Finally you were here, and I watched you like a hawk.

"It really sucked when I found out I wasn't actually allowed to influence you in any way. And if you got hurt, I couldn't do anything but watch. When you died the first time, I lost it, because I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I was a total wreck for the two days you were gone. After that, I promised I'd never let anything happen to you again. So, I started breaking the rules a little bit."

Sam's eyes widened. "Mystery Spot."

"I had to start teaching you things. Because, let's face it, you really needed me. You were stuck to Dean like glue; even though you knew he was going to die, you acted like if you loved him hard enough, you could stop it. I had to teach you that there are some things you have no control over."

"You mean how you weren't supposed to have any control over me?" Sam asked, his voice deeper with anger.

Gabriel swallowed. "I know it was a real dick thing to do…" When Sam didn't make a snarky comment, he continued. "I was apologizing to you, though, every morning."

Sam's eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about? I relived the same day a hundred times before I even found out it was you."

"The radio, Sam. I played "Heat of the Moment" every friggin' morning. You didn't even really listen to it, did you?"

For a few more seconds, Sam was confused, then he thought about the very first lines of the song. _I never meant to be so bad to you – one thing I said that I would never do. One look from you and I would fall from grace and that would wipe this smile right off my face._ "You were…actually apologizing," he said in disbelief.

"Castiel broke the rules more than I did; he rose Dean up from Hell. As guardian angels we're supposed to watch over you, influence little things, but never actually come into contact with you," Gabriel explained. "So he got to be besties with you and Dean, and I was the asshole that killed Dean over and over."

Sam shook his head. "Okay, but something still doesn't make sense. Why did Cas bring me out of the Cage? If you're my guardian angel, why didn't you do that?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Gabriel looked at him with this fierce burning in his eyes. "You don't think I tried? I did **everything **I could to try to get you out. Who do you think had to _beg _Castiel to get you out?" Sam's tension eased down. He was totally blown away. "I felt horrible about not helping you before, I was completed disgusted with myself! I let you get yourself killed!" Gabriel took a deep breath before continuing. "But I couldn't get in there, for whatever reason. So I had to ask Castiel to get you. But…he left your soul behind. I guess because he wasn't your guardian, he wasn't capable of bringing it back with him, so he did the best he could."

And suddenly Gabriel was standing in front of Sam, looking up at him with these pained eyes. "But you have to know that I've been watching you. I couldn't bear to see anything else happen to you again. I knew that I would have to do anything I could to keep you from dying again. I screwed up so many times in the past; I couldn't lose you again."

Sam scoffed. "But you only care because it's your job, right?"

Gabriel was just quiet, staring at Sam in disbelief and agitation. "God _damn_ it, Sam. You're supposed to be the cunningone. You're a freakin' idiot."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You can't even tell when someone's in love with you," he replied through grit teeth. "I waited for you since the beginning of the time, and I tried to do whatever I could to take care of you. And now you're so ungrateful! I don't think I could've sent stronger signals! _I had you do a commercial for an STD._"

"**That's** supposed to be flirting?" Sam asked in a voice that was higher than normal, pretty taken aback. "What about when I was on that Japanese game show and got hit in the nuts, was _that _supposed to be flirting too?"

The angel disregarded his question, continuing with his examples. "And at Mystery Spot, I apologized every morning with the song you _lost your __**virginity **__to_." Gabriel threw his arms up. "What more do you need?!"

Sam turned away, because he might've been blushing. His face felt hot, anyway. At least it was still pretty dark in the room. "Were you around for that?" he asked.

"I stepped out during that part," Gabriel answered, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Kinda hard to watch the guy you love get laid behind a _bus_."

"I-I was at an Asia concert, there was nowhere else to go," Sam countered, defending himself, still not looking at Gabriel yet.

"Sam, how many times to I have to say that I **love **you before you respond to it in some way?"

The room fell silent after that, because honestly Sam didn't know what he should do. He couldn't say he'd never thought that way about Gabriel before, but he hadn't exactly anticipated all this. How was he supposed to know Gabriel would show up just when he needed him the most? He turned around, his hands out in front of him, and looked like he had no idea what he was doing. "Umm…okay."

Slowly, he came towards the surprised-looking angel and gently held him in his arms. He hadn't expected to feel like he was being wrapped in this immense comfort and warmth when Gabriel put arms around him too. This felt so strange and wonderful, and almost overwhelming, like nothing Sam had ever felt before. There was no way he was only feeling Gabriel.

"And…yes," Gabriel told him softly. "Those are my wings around you." Sam tensed, and Gabriel smiled. "I've always wanted to do this. It…probably doesn't feel the same. My wings are kinda messed up from all the times I went to Hell trying to get you out."

Sam relaxed a little, bending down so more of himself was around the angel. "How many times did you try?"

"Lost count," Gabriel replied. After a few seconds of silence, he nuzzled his head into Sam's chest. "It doesn't matter now. You're safe, that's all I care about."

They stayed like that for a while, and Sam actually really enjoyed it. At first, his heart was going crazy, but then he calmed down and just enjoyed the sensation. Gabriel decided to test his luck, and stood on his tiptoes in order to plant a subtle kiss on Sam's jaw. Sam got a little rigid, but held him tighter anyway. He just enjoyed having something new to live for.

"Oh, and Gabe?" Sam asked. He peered down at the angel, who now looked so tiny, and kind of adorable. "Just a heads up, "Heat of the Moment" can't be our song. It makes me think about Dean dying too much. Plus, I don't like thinking about that girl at the concert, either."

"So we get to have a song?" Gabe asked, and his eyes were so wide and shiny like a little kid. Yep, definitely adorable.

Sam just smiled at him. "If we're going to try being a couple, we're going to need one. And umm…" He looked away, still smiling, just being bashful. "I…would like to try that, being a couple, I mean. If you really love me so much…I think it wouldn't hurt for me to try and feel the same way."

"God, do I get to kiss you yet?"

At that, Sam really did blush a bit. He looked at the angel in surprise, but then chuckled at the frustrated, determined look on his face. "Umm…okay."

There was no delay. Gabe reached up with all his might, hands on Sam's shoulders to give him their first kiss. He'd waited for this moment literally since the beginning of time. It was taboo, and if any of the other angels found out – which they would, at some point – there would be hell to pay. Gabe wasn't scared of that, though. He was just worried that, in the end, Sam wouldn't feel the same way.

It was encouraging, though, when Sam laughed a little into his lips, bending down to ease the stain of Gabriel balancing on his toes, taking his face in his hands. Sam's hands were massive, _jesus_. Gabriel held back as much as he could, waiting until Sam was ready to deepen the kiss, and it didn't take long. He couldn't contain the small moan that escaped him when Sam first pressed his tongue into his mouth, and Sam seemed to really like that, moving closer. Gabriel gripped Sam's flannel shirt tight when he pulled away, but he almost fainted when Sam pushed their foreheads together and murmured in this deep, _sexy _voice that resembled a growl, "Yeah, I'm definitely keeping you."


	2. Sam's Panties -- Part One

Sam's Panties – Part One

(Warning of sex and incest. Includes Man/Man. Wincest, Dean/Sam.) _Smutty, smutty Wincest smut. I don't usually do graphic sex scenes, but I shall for you all._

* * *

"Ah, damn," Sam grumbled, sitting with his laptop at the huge table in the center of the Men of Letters bunker. "Hey, Dean, can you go in my room and grab my charger?" he called.

Dean looked up from the crate he was picking through. "Why can't you get it yourself?"

"Come on, Dean, I never ask you to do anything for me."

The eldest Winchester sighed. "Fine, I'll get it." At first, he drug his feet, then quickened his pace to Sam's room. It wasn't that he really minded doing little favors for Sam, he just liked giving him a hard time.

He finally got there and searched all around Sam's room for the computer charger, top to bottom. When it was nowhere to be seen, he checked under Sam's bed, where he found a small, black, locked box. His lips puckered in curiosity, so he pulled the box out. It was only about a square foot, and it was light, so Dean suddenly really wanted to know what was inside of it.

Pulling out his lock pick from his back pocket, he fumbled with the box for a minute before it popped open. Dean smirked as he opened it, expecting to find porno magazines or a stash of chocolate, but instead he was met with the sight of possibly 20+ pairs of panties. All pairs were lacy, frilly, mostly see-through, and there were so many different colors. Dean swallowed, then laughed, thinking his little brother kept a box of trophies from the girls he laid.

"Hey Sam?" Dean asked as he walked out. Sam glanced up, then looked horrified when Dean held up a pair of yellow panties with little orange bows. "Care to explain this?" Sam just stuttered, and Dean chuckled. "Do I wanna know, or…"

Finally, Sam was able to talk, and move too. He was fast walking towards Dean. "Where did you get those?" he asked, snatching the panties away. "Don't you have any respect for a guy's privacy?" His face was starting to turn red.

Dean shrugged, a grin still plastered on his face. "Nothin' wrong with keepin' mementos, Sammy. Guess I just didn't expect you to have a box of panties under your bed."

"They're not-" Sam stopped himself, looking down at the panties and letting out a deep breath. "Just…stay outta my room from now on, okay?" He walked past Dean in the direction of his room.

"You're the one that asked me to go in there."

Sam whipped back around, looking really pissed as he stuffed the panties into his pocket. "I didn't expect you to go through my personal stuff. All I asked you to do was get my charger."

Dean's smile faded. "What's the big deal? So you have this creepy love for keepin' the panties of the girls you have sex with. Must be some pretty fun girls if they don't even realize they're missin' their panties when they get dressed the next day."

"They're mine," Sam spat, nearly jogging back to his room.

Cocking his head to the side in confusion, Dean decided to follow him. "Wait, what are you talkin' about, they're yours?"

Sam actually gasped when he saw the box still open on his floor, a few different pairs of panties pulled out. He quickly stuffed everything back inside, pulling a key from his nightstand to lock it again. When Dean entered the doorway, Sam glared at him. "Jesus, did you really have to pull them all out and examine them?"

Dean crossed his arms, leaning against the doorway. "What do you mean they're yours?" he questioned again.

Pushing past Dean, charger in hand, Sam walked back to the main room. "I mean they're _mine_. Okay? Should I spell it out for you?" He sat down, plugging his computer into an outlet in the floor by the table. "Can I get back to my research now?"

A few feet away, Dean stood frozen. "You mean…you _wear _those panties?" For a few seconds, there was no response, then Sam nodded, just slightly, not looking at him. Dean nearly fell down, not from laughter, but shock. "Umm…how long have you been doin' that?"

"Dean, I really don't wanna talk about it, okay?" Sam said, turning to him in his chair, eyebrows knit together. "I didn't exactly plan for anyone to find out about it, and I don't wanna explain myself to you."

Dean stood still a few moments more, then he approached the table, sitting on the table rather than in a chair, not too far from Sam. "Are you…wearin' a pair right now?"

"Dean, honestly-" He glanced up, fully prepared to tell his older brother off, but then Sam saw the lust blown look in his eyes. They just stared at each other for the longest time, because neither of them knew what they were supposed to do. "Umm," Sam finally mumbled. He finished by nodding, looking back at his laptop as if he could ignore the situation.

He didn't expect his chair to be pulled out. Sam looked up at Dean in surprise as he bent down to unbuckle Sam's belt. "Wha- what are you doing?" Sam asked in bewilderment.

"I wanna see 'em."

Sam tried to push Dean away. "Is this a _joke _to you?"

Dean connected eyes with him again, his pupils nearly consuming his irises, his lips parted and eyebrows pulled down. It wasn't a joke. _Dean wanted to see his brother's panties_. Sam just swallowed and took his hands away from Dean, allowing him to continue, gripping the armrests so tight that the leather squeaked a little. Dean ripped off Sam's belt like he was starting a lawn mower, and something about that turned Sam on a little bit.

Okay, truth: Sam was hot for his older brother. Hell, Dean was the reason he wore panties. Sometimes Dean would say or do little things that would turn him on, and feeling himself get hard against a pair of lacy, satiny panties made everything feel that much better. Plus, in a weird way, Sam felt sexy wearing them. Of course, he didn't wear them every day, but most days. He was wearing a white lace thong when he went into the Cage.

Making quick work of Sam's button and fly, Dean pried the tight jeans halfway down Sam's thighs. Sam stayed still the entire time, afraid to move, just watching his brother. Dean let out this shuddering breath when he saw the pale pink, satin panties Sam was wearing. They were lined with white lace, a few bows dotting the top band. Sam's dick jumped a little when Dean licked his lips, just staring at the panties.

And then, Dean was on his knees in front of Sam, hands pushing his thighs apart, and he was pulling down the panties with his _teeth_. His **teeth**. _Jesus…_ Sam cried out a little at feeling his stubble drag along his inner thigh. What the hell was happening? Because now his panties were down just enough to free his rapidly-hardening member. When Dean dug fingernails into Sam's thighs, clawing over the panties, Sam could only assume he loved them too much to take them off all the way.

"Sammy, why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Dean asked, not taking his eyes off his little brother's cock.

Sam just continued to watch, still questioning the entire situation. "What is even happening, Dean?" he asked, his breath short. "I mean, why is this happening?"

Dean chuckled. "What, do I have to spell it out for you?" he asked, mocking his brother. He brought his face closer to Sam's member, making him flinch. "You were always nice to look at, but _this_… I should've been informed about this as soon as it started."

Before Sam could say anything else, Dean let out a breath he'd been holding, directing it at Sam's dick. It was warm and welcoming, so much so that Sam arched slightly out of his chair. He was so hard already, because all of this was insane. Dean opened his mouth partially, letting his tongue slide out. He lazily touched it to Sam's tip, and that alone almost made Sam lose it, just the smallest contact and how Dean looked up at him with glassy, emerald eyes.

Dean's tongue swirled around slowly, as if he were savoring a vanilla cone rather than his little brother's dick. Sam just whimpered, gripping the armrests even tighter as he struggled to hold himself back from thrusting into Dean's mouth. Dean closed his eyes, his long eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbones as he took the entire tip into his mouth, just teasing him. Sam bit his lip, letting out a smothered moan. He nearly lost it when Dean smiled around his dick, sucking and licking, but not pulling anymore into his mouth yet.

For the longest time, Dean tortured him like that, keeping him on the edge. Eventually, Sam moaned Dean's name, and Dean hummed around his dick. Sam whimpered, then told him, "More…I-I need more."

When Dean pulled his mouth away, a string of saliva connected his mouth to Sam's dick for just a moment, and the sight was intoxicating. "I do too," he said in a low voice, like a rumble in his throat. He stood, pulling Sam to his feet. "Out of the clothes, except for those panties." He just stood there, arms crossed, an obvious bulge in his jeans, and watched as Sam eagerly stripped down. "Not too fast, Sammy. It's not a race."

Sammy finished stripping and just stood there, feeling awkward. Even though he'd pulled his panties back up, he could hardly be contained in them, so he covered his crotch with his hands. Dean bit his lip, sauntering over and taking Sam's chin between his fingers. He took in the sight of his brother's hot face, looking like he could hardly restrain himself. "It's-it's not fair," Sam whispered. Dean cocked a brow, and Sam added, "You still have your clothes on."

Dean just smirked, releasing his brother's chin. "That's because I plan to fuck you with my clothes on." He enjoyed seeing Sam's eyes widen and his adam's apple bob when he swallowed. With ease that surprised even Sam, Dean lifted him up by his ass, sitting him down on the table. Damn, Dean was stronger than Sam had originally thought. He liked that. He heard Dean chuckle before he said, "You want this so bad." Sam was embarrassed to see he was slipping out of his panties just from being so hard.

For the first time, Dean kissed Sam, and Sam just groaned in pleasure. Dean's hands wandered up to his nipples, thumbs pressing into them, and Sam gasped into Dean's mouth, who parted to sigh a laugh. "Mmm, sensitive nipples, too? How amazing is that?" He gave Sam another quick kiss on the mouth before sliding his tongue down Sam's chin, neck, and across his collarbone until he reached Sam's left nipple. He flicked it once with the tip of his tongue, and Sam all but screamed before he bit his lip, trying to hold it back. Dean fucking _growled _before he pulled Sam's nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking and nibbling. Sam continuously cried out, and soon Dean was pushing him back on the table, leaning over him in-between his legs, hands braced on his ribs. His left hand came up to pinch and twist Sam's other nipple in his calloused fingers and Sam had to raise a hand up, covering his mouth with the back of his wrist, eyes closed tight.

After playing with Sam's nipples for about 20 seconds, Dean thrust into him, and Sam nearly came undone. He was suddenly a begging, whimpering mess, head tossing side to side. Dean just continued swirling his tongue around his brother's nipple. "Tell me, baby," he said before moving to wrap his lips around the other nipple. Sam cried out his name and Dean pulled away with a popping noise. "Tell me what you want." He rubbed both Sam's nipples, kissing the top of his abdomen. "I can't do it until you tell me to."

Sam was a trembling, sweating mess, but he still somehow managed to get out, "Ah, f-fuck me Dean, p-please." He started gyrating against him, not able to hold it back anymore. "Please, please I ne-_eee-_ed it."

Dean smirked after dragging his tongue across Sam's abs. "You need what?" When he saw how much Sam was struggling, he leaned up to see his face better. "You need what? Me inside you?" Sam nodded, and Dean pushed two fingers into his mouth. "You want my dick?" he asked, milking this as much as he could. Sam nodded, wrapping his tongue around his brother's fingers, making Dean bite his lip and moan quietly. "I wish I could fuck your mouth first, but I don't know if I could last to fuck your mouth _and _your pussy." Sam groaned around his fingers, sucking on them hard, and Dean pulled them out. "Pick one. Your mouth or your pussy, I can't do both, at least not tonight."

Sam looked like he was actually thinking it through, and something about that was adorable. Dean just smiled, remembering how cute his little brother could be. Then, Sam's eyes lit up, like he'd just learned the meaning of the universe. "What if, you fuck my…pussy," he blushed at saying the word, "and before the end, you switch to my mouth."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Oh, Sammy, a little greedy, aren't we? Sounds kinda dangerous." Then he smiled, kissing Sam deeply, parting again just to say, "But I should really spoil you since this'll be our first time together." They kissed again, and this time Sam hooked his arms around Dean's neck so he couldn't get away. Their kiss was deep, but it wasn't fierce. Just the slow roll of tongues together, not all the panting and "trying to fight for dominance" bullshit.

Dean's hands found Sam's ass, and he squeezed. He parted, but stayed close to Sam. "You know, before we start, I'd really like to see you fuck yourself. No hitting your sweet spot; I just want you to open yourself for me. Can you do that for me baby?" Sam nodded, so Dean pulled away from him, sitting down in one of the chairs.

Sam was blushing like crazy as he crawled up on the table. "Should I…does it matter which way I face?" he asked. He honestly thought this was all some bizarre dream.

Using his hands like those people on the runways with the orange sticks directing the planes around, he motioned in front of himself and said, "I want your ass right here."

Sam couldn't help it and laughed a little before positioning himself in front of Dean. "Okay, like this right?" Dean didn't say anything, he just quickly stood and pulled down Sam's panties enough to show his entrance. And he then proceeded to give Sam a very quick and aggressive rim job. Sam cursed and laid his head on the table, ass up in the air. "Oohhh-ah! Haaahhh, Dean."

When Dean was satisfied, he gave Sam's ass a quick slap before sitting down and saying, "Get to it, baby."


	3. Sink or Swim

Sink or Swim

(AU. Warning of sex, adultery or cheating, and (technically) rape. Human!Castiel, Human!Michael. Includes Man/Man. Sastiel, Sam/Castiel.) _My friend Tanna ships Sastiel, so I decided to write her something. Hope you like smut, Tanna! Oh, what am I saying? Of course you do._

* * *

"I don't care _what _your fucking excuses are!" Sam ducked the dish that was throw at him, eyes wide in worry. Castiel huffed, looking like a crazed animal. "Sam, you _cheated _on me! You fucking bastard! I work my ass off so we can live in this condo, and now I find out you were bringing girls over when I was gone!"

Sam held out his hands in front of him. "Look, Castiel, I'm so, _so _sorry. I can never apologize enough-"

"No! You can't!" Castiel yelled. He stomped to their bedroom, and Sam hesitantly followed. He stayed in the doorway, watching Castiel toss things into a duffle bag. "You're out of here tonight, and don't ever come back unless you get the craving to have a fork jammed into your temple." He zipped up the bag and chunked it at Sam, who caught it with an _oof_. Castiel approached Sam, shoving him twice. "Get out. Get **out**!"

After attempting to swallow down his emotions, Sam choked out, "Castiel, please." He sounded so broken, because he was. "Won't you even give me a chance to-"

"I said get the fuck out!" Castiel screamed. "I don't ever want to see your face again!

Sam gripped the doorframe suddenly with such a force that it made a loud _bang _noise, and Castiel jumped. He looked at Sam with wide eyes, whose sad face was just pleading. "I thought you were never coming back, Castiel." Castiel scoffed, an angry smile now on his face, and walked away, his back turned. Sam dropped the bag, taking a step into the room. "You disappeared in the middle of the night, and you were gone for two months. Cas, I thought you decided you didn't want me, and you had left me."

Castiel whipped back around, still angry, but calmer now. "My brother nearly _died_, Sam. He was in a _coma_, and I was scared he'd never wake up again. I had to stay with him. If Michael was going to die, I was going to be there. And if he woke up, I had to be there for him, because no one else would be."

Now Sam glared. "Yeah, and you couldn't have picked up the phone?" he asked, voice lower in anger. "How can you blame me? I looked around for you for a few days, thinking something had fucking happened to you, and then I just knew you'd left me, you didn't wanna see me anymore."

Castiel sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. "I thought if I called you, you'd come out there to be with me."

"And you didn't want that?" Sam questioned with a cocked brow.

"It wasn't about me," Castiel replied, lifting his head again. "I had to focus on Michael, on doing everything I could for him. So no, I didn't want you around. It was just easier to leave, hoping you'd still be here when I got back."

Sam just shook his head. "That doesn't make any god damned sense." He turned away, locking his fingers behind his head. "Can you really hold it against me that I slept with two girls while you were gone? I thought you didn't love me."

Castiel rose from the bed to push him, catching him off guard. "That doesn't excuse that you cheated on me! You still did it!"

Sam turned to face him, eyes wide with anger. "I didn't know it was cheating!"

"Just get out!" was the shorter man's reply. He pointed to the door. "Leave! Don't come back!"

Sam groaned, then shoved Castiel back onto the bed. Castiel gazed up at him, horrified, as Sam crawled over top of him, pinning him down. "No, I'm not leaving," Sam told him.

"Get your hands off of me!" Castiel demanded, struggling to get away. He gasped when he felt Sam undoing the front of his pants. "Don't touch me! No!" Sam kept both of Castiel's hands locked in the iron grip of his right hand as he pushed down Castiel's pants and underwear. "Please stop!" he begged.

Sam looked deep into his eyes, and Castiel stopped squirming. He just stared back, tears starting to well in his eyes. "Castiel, I'm not leaving you. I was fucking miserable without you. You're going to see how much I love you."

He started pulling down Castiel's trousers again, and Castiel screwed his eyes closed, thinking, _'If you truly loved me, you wouldn't do this. I can't love you after what you did.'_ As his pants and underwear were discarded to the floor, the first tear fell from Castiel's eye. Sam's hands were warm, and they emitted the feeling of being home, just as they always had, but Sam was scaring him. "Please stop," he whimpered.

"You'll see," Sam replied immediately. "You'll love me again. I know you will. Castiel, trust me."

"I can't!"

Even so, Sam was undoing his own fly, leaving the button alone, and Castiel started to struggle again. Sam pulled his member out through the zipper, deciding to remain fully clothed. He was already pushing into Castiel, no prepping or lube or anything. It was so raw that Castiel cried out in pain, closing his eyes tight again. "S-Sam, _please_, no. St-sto-_aahhh_-op."

Sam didn't say anything, and he didn't stop, he just watched Castiel's face, and there was so much hurt in his eyes. Castiel realized how much Sam hated having to do this, and how much Sam still loved him. Could this really be considered a proper display of love, though? Forcing Castiel into submission? More of Sam's dick entered Castiel, and he was panting, wriggling under Sam's grip. It hurt so much, and Castiel was sure that he would be bleeding soon. Sam had never treated him like this before.

When Sam was fully inside of Castiel, he stopped, letting go of Castiel's wrists. He held Castiel tight in his arms, pulling him up into his lap, and the shorter, older man grumbled in pain. Even so, he gripped Sam's shirt tight, burying his face into Sam's shoulder. A few tears leaked from his eyes into the flannel Sam was wearing. Sam gently kissed Castiel's shoulder, through his shirt. "You have to forgive me, Castiel. I love you _so _much, I wouldn't do this if I didn't love you. I can't lose you again, I can't, I can't."

Castiel realized that Sam was shaking and he pulled back, taking Sam's face in his hands. Tears were pouring from Sam's eyes. Searching his eyes, Castiel realized Sam meant all that he said. "You…really love me?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, yes." He took one of Castiel's hands, kissing it hard with his eyes closed tight. Then he looked deep into Castiel's eyes again. "I love you so much. And I know you won't believe me, but those were the two worst months of my life, never knowing if you were coming back."

For just a few seconds, they were silent, and Castiel almost forgot that Sam was still inside of him. Only the throbbing in his backside kept him anchored. He wet his lips quickly, looking everywhere but at Sam's face. "I believe you," he said quietly. When Sam let out a breath he'd been holding, Castiel looked up at him again. "I'm still mad at you, and I don't trust you… But I guess we're both idiots."

Sam gripped Castiel's hair tight, pulling him into a deep kiss, earning a moan from Castiel. After a few seconds of feverish kissing, Sam eased up, being gentle once more, until he was just brushing his lips ever so slightly against Castiel's, just craving the touch. "I love you so much. I promise I never meant to hurt you." And Castiel couldn't help it anymore. A few more tears came down his cheeks, feeling cold on his neck. Sam brushed them away, and Castiel started to apologize, stuttering, and Sam shushed him. "It's okay. I love you." He gave Castiel another kiss, this time on the tip of his nose. "We're okay, right?" When Castiel quickly nodded, Sam smiled.

They stared at each other for another moment, smiles fading and eyes hazing with lust. Sam slowly lowered Castiel onto the bed and kissed him again. His lips traveled down to Castiel's neck, and Castiel whispered in a strained voice, "Make love to me." He wanted to fall in love with Sam again.

As if he'd forgot about being inside of his lover, Sam quickly sat up, concern on his face. "Oh! That's right, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He rubbed Castiel's backside. "Are you feeling okay?"

Castiel just laughed weakly. "I'm okay now."

Sam didn't believe him, and felt around Castiel's entrance. He gasped, bring his fingers back up to his face, which had blood on them. For a second he was still, then he started to pull out of Castiel. The smaller man gasped in pain, urging him to stop, but Sam shook his head. "No, I hurt you. I'm going to take care of you." When he was completely out of Castiel, he examined his entrance, which thoroughly embarrassed the smaller man. "It's not too bad, but we're definitely not having sex now."

Castiel attempted to sit up, leaning back on his elbows. "We can't have sex?"

Sam laughed at the disappointed look on his face. "No. You're going to lay there while I take care of you and kiss you all over."

Castiel sighed in disappointment and pouted, but he had to smile when Sam started kissing his neck, unbuttoning his shirt. "You're a real Casanova, boy."


	4. Benny's Flowers

Benny's Flowers

(Includes Man/Man. Denny, Benny/Dean.)

* * *

Dean awoke to the luscious smells of eggs and perfectly crisp bacon. He let out a content sigh, not opening his eyes just yet. The sunlight coming in through the windows was blinding enough as it was. "For a vamp, you sure are a mornin' person," he grumbled. Though his voice would make you think he was cranky, Dean had a smile on his face.

"Sorry, shuga," called a familiar voice from the kitchenette. "Want me to close the curtains?"

It took mere seconds after Dean nodded for the light to go away, and he smiled. "Always so good to me, aren't you?" he said, his eyes finally cracking open.

Benny smiled at him over his shoulder, standing in front of the range once more. "Good mornin', darlin'. I thought I'd surprise you with somethin' home-cooked."

"Oh yeah?" Dean stretched out his arms and legs as far as he could, his face scrunching up. "What exactly qualifies this as 'home'? Besides the fact it's one of the less-crummy rooms we've had this week."

"Aww." Benny cast him a mock disappointed face. "Don't be that way, brotha." Dean began to walk towards him, so he faced the range once more. "And, as I recall, _I _wasn't the one who insisted on stoppin' so early in the night."

Dean loosely wrapped his arms around Benny's torso. "Well, that's because I was cravin' a midnight snack. Since when is midnight early in the night?"

Acting as if he wasn't distracted, Benny replied without missing a beat. "Midnight is like my noon, okay? And I wouldn't be sucha mornin' person today had you not sent me to bed so early last night." They both laughed, Dean's laugh being muffled as he was attempting to kiss Benny's neck, but was having a hard time keeping focused. "Thanks to you, my sleepin' schedule is all fucked up now."

"But I had good intentions when I sent you to bed," Dean stated. "You weren't complainin' then."

Benny reached forward, switching off the burner, before he turned around, wrapping arms around his lover. "That's because my human was ridin' me the whole time. Now how could you possibly expect me to worry about my sleepin' habits then?"

Dean laughed again, and Benny leaned forward, giving him a soft kiss. Dean really had to admire the fact that Benny was strong enough to snap him in half like a twig, yet he was always so gentle and tender. "I'm really startin' to like you, you know that?" he said, still so close to Benny that their lips touched when he spoke.

The vampire chuckled. "Is that so? I never would've guessed, shuga." He turned again, pulling away from Dean's embrace to make up a plate. "But I'm sure you'll like me even more when you get a taste of my cookin'."

As Dean savored the meal Benny had made – or crafted, like a freakin' artist – Benny washed the pan and dishes he'd used, coming to grab Dean's when he was done eating. The entire time he cleaned, he hummed, and it made Dean smile. "What're you hummin', anyway?"

Benny turned to him, a puzzled look on his face. "You don't know that song?" he asked.

Dean shrugged. "It sounds pretty. I think you've hummed it around me before."

"That's the Flower Duet," Benny clarified. "It's an opera."

With a laugh, Dean nodded. "Oh, well I don't listen to anything from before the sixties or after the eighties."

Benny cocked a brow. "That's pretty weird."

Dean shot him a look of his own. "You sayin' I'm weird, now? Because I don't know some song about _flowers_?"

Shaking his head, Benny walked over to the small table Dean was sitting at. He reached into the pocket of his jacket, which was slung over the back of a chair. Dean smiled when he saw that Benny pulled out an old-looking, beat up iPod Shuffle. "You're just gonna have to listen to it, then. 'Cause I can't just let someone who's never heard that song _really start to like _me." He ignored the playful glare he received from Dean, plugging his iPod into the little boom box on the counter by the microwave.

And then, out came the music – a soft orchestra for a few seconds, before two delicate, harmonious voices flooded the room. As he walked back over to Dean so that he could wrap him up in his arms from behind (his favorite way to hold Dean), Benny sang softly, almost inaudibly, along with them, but in English so that Dean could understand what they were saying. _"Under the thick dome, where the white jasmine assembles at the rose, on the river of flowers, laughing in the morning, come, let us descend together."_

As he sang to Dean, he placed tiny kisses on his neck, leading from his shoulder blade all the way up to the sensitive pulse behind his ear. Dean just closed his eyes, leaning back into Benny, a content smile on his face. Benny singing with the French girls made Dean feel lighter, until he thought he was in a dream, lost to the world that wasn't yet lost to him.

Benny pressed his nose behind Dean's ear, breathing him in as they started to sing again. He kept his voice quiet, so much that Dean had to really listen to hear him, or else it would just sound like he was breathing deeply, in a state of half-sleep himself. _"Gently, let's slip around its charming flood. Let's follow the fleeting current; with one careless hand let's reach for the bank. Come, let's find the bank where the source sleeps, and the birds, the birds sing. Under the thick dome, under the white jasmine, let's descend together."_

In a low voice, Dean told him playfully, "I'm goin' to have to ask you to stop singin'. I am tryin' to enjoy these pretty ladies' voices, and I can't do that as long as you're distractin' me."

Benny paused with his kisses and pressed his nose a little deeper into Dean's skin, causing him to laugh. "_Excuse _me?" Dean tried not to laugh again, but he couldn't help himself as Benny ran his nose along the back of his neck, tickling him. "I am tryin' to serenade you – the oldest art of seduction – and you're tellin' me to shut my piehole?"

Dean reached a hand back, trying to cover Benny's mouth, getting a bit of his nose too. "Shh, I'm tryin' to listen."

That was all it took to get Benny to hoist Dean up over his shoulder, tickling his sides as he carried him over to one of the beds. (Why did they even bother to get two beds? They knew before they even got there that they'd be sharing.) He laid Dean on the bed face down, crawling over-top of him and pinning down his hands. "You gonna take back what you said about my singin'?"

Dean tried to speak, but his voice was lost in the funky comforter. Benny took pity on him, allowing him to flip over before he pinned him again. With a defeated sigh, Dean said, "You win." Then he smiled. "Your voice is really the only one I care to hear, anyway."

"You're full of shit," Benny replied with a chuckle. He proceeded to lean down and give Dean a kiss, forcing his body weight down on him to keep him there. Benny always fought dirty, so he started the tickling again, and it really pissed Dean off that he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Gah-god dammit," Dean said between laughs. He tried to shove Benny away, but of course he couldn't. As the song came to an end, he pushed himself up just enough to roughly kiss Benny. Because turning Benny on was usually the only way to get him to stop horsing around.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry if Dean seemed out of character. I just feel like he should be different around Benny, because Benny probably knows him better than anyone. They were alone together for most of a year, so they probably told each other all these secrets, things Dean wouldn't feel comfortable telling Sam, like how Dean is actually super ticklish and Benny is a sucker for classical music and can cook as good as a housewife.


	5. Sam's Panties -- Part Two

Sam's Panties – Part Two

(Warning of sex and incest. Includes Man/Man. Wincest, Dean/Sam.) _Smutty, smutty Wincest smut. I don't usually do graphic sex scenes, but I shall for you all. Sorry the second part is so much shorter! But it's the final part._

* * *

When Dean was satisfied, he gave Sam's ass a quick slap before sitting down and saying, "Get to it, baby."

Sam bit his lip, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He'd done this before, but never in front of anyone. He certainly had never planned on putting on this kind of performance for Dean. Even so, something about the idea of doing this for Dean was extremely arousing, so he didn't hesitate to please. He stuck two fingers into his mouth, slicking them up more than enough, making sure Dean could see. He watched as Dean took in the sight of him, looking entranced.

To start out, Sam slowly pushed one finger inside of himself, closing his eyes. This was always the most difficult part. After working that finger around for a few seconds, he added another, scissoring them. By now, his saliva had worn off, so it was a bit dry and not too comfortable. Even so, Sam managed. He needed to please Dean. He'd get his reward later.

His fingers pumped in an out, again and again at a steady rate. He tried to imagine that this was Dean touching him instead, like he'd done so many times before. A minute in, Sam remembered he was supposed to be performing, so he started to let out little moans instead of holding them back. He slowly opened his eyes, feeling like he was teetering on a cliff. He couldn't do much more, because Dean had requested he not pleasure himself. Deciding to try his luck, Sam slipped in another finger, spreading his fingers as wide as he could. He bit his bottom lip, trying not to make a sound, but letting out a groan anyway.

Before he knew it, Dean was standing behind him, pulling Sam's fingers out to replace them with his own. Sam braced his hands on the table, panting in-between his whimpers. Dean hadn't said anything, but Sam assumed he'd done a good job. Dean was much more skilled with his fingers than Sam was, curling and twisting and massaging. Sam let out a string of moans, in time with each thrust. Then, Dean hit his prostate, and Sam called out his name, pressing his forehead to the table while also pushing back against Dean's hand. His fingers clawed at the table, and his toes curled.

Then Dean pulled his fingers out, and Sam's body quivered around the emptiness. It gave Sam chills all over his body – even his scalp – when he heard Dean undoing the belt he was wearing. "I'm just enjoyin' wathcin' you, baby boy," Dean told him as his belt hit the floor. "There are so many things we can try after tonight. Maybe someday I'll belt you down to a bed, in this same position, and I'll leave you like that with a toy in you all day while I'm on a hunt." Sam groaned at the thought before Dean continued. "By the time I get home, you'll be so ready you won't even need lube." He chuckled. "Kinda like now. Damn, Sammy, I didn't expect you to be this excited."

Sam's entrance was so wide and relaxed, more than Dean had been expecting. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, keeping his promise to stay in his clothes. Dean climbed up on the table, sitting back on his heels. "Come over here, baby boy." Sam turned to face him, cheeks flushed, eyes half-lidded and dark. It made Dean chuckle. "I didn't know you wanted me this bad." He slipped a finger under Sam's panties, just tugging on the fabric. "We could've been fuckin' for years." His hand slid up behind Sam's waist, and Dean pulled their bodies together before giving Sam a deep kiss. This was all a game of Risk, and it was all about conquest. How much could Dean take control of before the game was over?

Slowly, Dean pushed Sam onto his back, still kissing him all the while. He pulled Sam's panties midway up his thighs, but there was no way they were coming off. Not yet, at least. After they parted, Dean lightly bit Sam's jaw before lifting his ass into his lap, Dean's cock rubbing against Sam's entrance, but not going in yet. Sam moaned, closing his eyes tight, and Dean laughed a little. "Don't worry, I'm gonna do all the work." Sam raised his legs up, putting his feet and then his shins on Dean's shoulders, and Dean nodded, saying, "That's a good boy." It made Sam's dick jump.

With what could be described as a slow, steady crawl, Dean entered Sam, and Sam took in a sharp breath, gripping tightly onto nothing. Dean leaned down, putting a hand on Sam's chest, which Sam gratefully grabbed onto. "It's okay," Dean whispered. "I gotch'ya." He began to push in again, and Sam whimpered. Dean decided it might be easier to just get it over with, and shoved the rest of his cock in, earning a loud, but not pained, cry from Sam.

Sam's lips trembled, and Dean stayed motionless, waiting to see what he had to say. Finally, Sam uttered, "You're a-a mon-nster…"

Dean smirked, leaning down so their faces were closer together, consequently pushing himself further into Sam. "Is that a bad thing?" He reached up, gripping Sam's hair tight. "Huh?" He kissed Sam deeply again, mostly tongue and less lips. Sam just moaned, lavishing in every second of it. "You love it," Dean said into Sam's mouth. "You wear these panties for me, don't you?" Sam nodded eagerly, and Dean laughed deep in his throat, locking his teeth into Sam's neck muscles, earning a cry of pleasure.

Not able to take it anymore, Dean sat back up, pulling out slowly before pushing back in with more force. Sam moaned, and Dean knew he had adjusted more. His thrusts were slow, and it was agonizing for both of them. They panted, feeling the other's breath and loving the warmth. Dean moved down closer to Sam, one hand on the table by his head and the other on his hip, steadying him. Sam reached up, wrapping hands behind Dean's shoulders, fingernails digging in, and moaning his name.

Dean picked up a little speed, and he fell mostly silent from there. It was all Sam, filling the bunker with loud moans and his voice saying his big brother's name. Dean loved it, but he couldn't focus enough to make snarky comments or even really moan in return. He just panted, his body shaking a little as he thrust faster into Sam. Sam was moaning at least once a second, and a third of those sounds were Dean's name.

Sam was a little confused when Dean started to slow down, and opened his eyes to look at his brother's face. Dean stuttered for a second before he was able to say, "Different position. Hands an-and knees." He pulled out of Sam, who cried out at feeling empty once more. Dean helped Sam onto his knees, but Sam just rest his face on the table, not having the strength to keep his torso up. He was even more confused when Dean pulled his panties back up, wondering if they were done.

Then it all made sense when Dean pulled his panties out of the way just enough to expose Sam's swollen entrance once more. "I just, I love them so much," Dean admitted. He bent down, swirling his tongue quickly around Sam's pussy, dipping in once or twice. Sam cried from both shock and pleasure, his hands dragging across the table. He couldn't take much more, and he had a feeling Dean couldn't either.

When Dean had slicked Sam up enough, he sat up on his knees, pressing himself back into Sam. They moaned simultaneously, and Dean started thrusting right away, a little faster than he had been before. Sam practically screamed when Dean hit his prostate. Dean continued thrusting before he went in for the kill, reaching around to grab Sam's member as he thrust. He rubbed Sam's dick in time with his thrusts, and Sam just continuously moaned, no breaks, and it turned into a loud cry when he came on Dean's hand on the table.

Suddenly Dean was pulling out of him, before Sam could really ride out his orgasm. "Your mouth, now," Dean commanded hastily. Sam knew then that Dean was close. He used the last of his strength to turn around, staying on his hands and knees, opening his mouth wide so Dean could shove himself in. Sam gagged around his cock, because he hadn't expected to have all it at once, pushing down his throat. Dean only thrust a few times before he was coming with a growl in Sam's mouth. Sam did his best to swallow most of it, but some came out the corners of his mouth, running down his chin. Sam swallowed again and again, licking what was left on Dean's dick before it was taken away. After that, Dean fell back on the table, and Sam laid on top of him.

They didn't speak for a long time. In fact, it wasn't until after they'd both rolled off the table, gone to their separate bathrooms to shower, and Sam was laying in a robe on his bed. Dean sauntered into his room, also in a robe, and sat on the edge of his bed, looking like he was still exhausted. "Would you give me a hard time if I asked to snuggle?"

Sam just laughed, shaking his head. Dean turned the lamp off, picking up Sam in one arm, cradling him as he pulled back the covers so they could both get underneath. At first, Sam thought Dean wanted to spoon, and he offered to be the little spoon, but Dean grumbled, turning Sam to face him. He pulled Sam into his arms, nuzzling his face against Sam's, making him laugh again.


	6. Carry Me

Carry Me

(AU. Warning of depression and attempted suicide. Human!Castiel. Includes Man/Man. Destiel, Dean/Castiel.) _I got a little inspired by Titanic, but didn't want to devote an entire story to this idea. It wound up being one of my longer oneshots._

* * *

"Uuugggghhh," Castiel groaned, trying to carry an enormous box up the third flight of stairs. Just one more floor after this one, and he'd be in his new apartment. He didn't expect to hear someone chuckling behind him and peered back over his shoulder. "Can I help you?" he asked.

A man walked up next to him, pulling his hands out of his pockets. "Actually, I was wondering if I could help you. May I?" This man was incredibly gorgeous, like a tanned, Greek god in a muscle shirt and gym shorts.

Castiel groaned, setting down the box at the top of the stairs. "Be my guest," he replied, rubbing his back a little. "But it's incredibly heavy, so don't sue me if you pull some-"

He hadn't expected this guy to just lift the box up, holding it on one arm with hardly any strain, putting out his other hand to shake. "I'm Dean Winchester. You must be new to the building."

In bewilderment, Castiel slowly shook his hand. "Uh, yeah. Finally moving in today." They started their ascent back up the stairs. "Hey, since we're talking," Castiel asked, "I was wondering, do you know where the little mailboxes are in this place? I haven't figured that out yet." He walked to his door, pushing it open so Dean could pass through.

The taller man laughed. "Yeah, they're kinda hidden away behind the lobby. It's stupid. I bet the mailman hates bringing mail here." He set the box down gently. "I'll show you when we're done. I assume you have more boxes?"

Castiel just smiled, though he was trying not to. "Oh, you don't have to do that. That one was just super heavy, I think I can get the rest."

Dean shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do with my time. Besides, I'm living right across the hall from you," he pointed out the door to his apartment, literally straight across the hall, "so we should get to know each other better. You watch sports of any kind?"

They continued talking, going up and down the stairs with boxes, sometimes laughing, sometimes sharing an awkward silence. Finally, Dean asked, "So, why didn't the moving men do this? They delivered all the stuff, so why didn't they bring it up."

"Oh." Castiel sighed from behind the tall box he was carrying, which covered his face. "It already cost me enough money to have someone drive all this stuff from two states over. I thought I could move everything in by myself."

Dean smiled, a perfect, white smile where his eyes creased. "Well then, guess it's lucky you have me."

* * *

Castiel had been living in the building for two months the day that it happened. In that time, he'd watched about three football games with Dean – enjoying each one, but never understanding the game – they'd had lunch together more times than you could count on your hands, and the night before last, Dean had come over for dinner. It wound up being more romantic than Castiel had planned. He hadn't expected Dean to dress up – as in, he wore a sports jacket in lieu of his classic leather – and bring wine. Did Dean _want _it to be a romantic dinner? Castiel thought they were just friends, though he couldn't deny that Dean was attractive.

It was late in the afternoon, and Castiel remembered he hadn't checked the mail yet. As he opened his door, he saw someone run quickly past him up the stairs. He looked after them quizzically and decided to follow, wondering who it was. They weren't stopping, and it all seemed more and more curious. Finally, Castiel heard a metal door open and slam closed loudly. He followed the sound, opening the door to the rooftop. Castiel walked out, making sure to prop open the door with a cinderblock nearby, wondering why the person ahead of him hadn't done so.

For a few seconds, Castiel saw no one. He walked out, looking around, and finally his eyes landed on Dean, standing at the edge of the building with his back turned to Castiel. He gasped, jogging towards him. "Dean!"

The younger man glanced back over his shoulder. "Don't come any closer, Cas," he commanded. Castiel stopped, looking like someone had just slaughtered his mother in front of him. "I didn't exactly expect an audience for this," Dean told him, looking forward again, putting his hands in his pockets. "Maybe you should go back downstairs, but don't bother calling 911. I'll be dead before you hit the call button."

Castiel swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. "Dean," he urged, his voice low and calm, "please, step back. We'll talk about this." Dean inched closer to the edge, and Castiel pleaded, "Don't do it."

Dean looked back at him again. "Stay back! Don't come any closer." Castiel could see the streams of tears running down Dean's cheeks.

Castiel took two steps closer, reaching out slowly. "Take my hand. We'll talk about this." He was a lot calmer now, because that was the only way to handle a situation like this.

"No!" Dean yelled. "Stay where you are, or I mean it, I'll jump."

For a few seconds, neither of them said anything. Castiel decided that he wasn't going to get Dean away from the ledge by just sounding like someone who was pretending to care. Dean was the type of person to be annoyed by people who were fake. So instead, Castiel put hands in his pockets, sidestepping once so that he could see Dean's face better. "No you won't."

Dean froze, then looked at Castiel slowly, his eyebrows knit together. "What?" He narrowed his eyes more, in anger now. "What d'you mean no I won't? Don't pretend to know what I'm going to do. You hardly know me."

Castiel rocked on his heels a little, and he noticed how this took Dean off guard. "Well, you would've done it already if you didn't have any doubts." He smiled reassuringly, putting out a hand again. "Now come on, take my hand."

Confused, Dean looked away from Castiel, back down at the traffic below. Castiel's heartbeat accelerated. "You're distracting me," Dean told him. "Go away, Castiel."

Shaking his head, Castiel paced back behind Dean. "Can't do that." It gave him a little hope when Dean tried to look over his shoulder at him again. "I'm involved now. If you jump, I'll have to jump after you."

Dean actually _laughed_, and that could either be encouraging or worrisome. "Don't be an idiot. You'd die. Do you understand that?" Dean asked. "What would be the point in that?"

Castiel shrugged. "I'm not saying there is a point. To be honest, I'm a lot more concerned about how life would be for me if I _didn't _die on impact." Dean's face sunk a little, as if he were wondering. Castiel told him, "I've seen it happen before – someone jumping off a roof and not dying from it. Maybe because they weren't high up enough, or because they were just one tough son of a bitch. But after that, life is hell. You're dependent on machines, living out all your days in a bed, not able to move or do anything for yourself. You definitely don't have another chance to do it right, and no one pulls your plug because they think it's wrong to let you die, even though that's all you really ever wanted."

Dean was just perplexed as he stared at him. He withdrew his hands from his pockets and wet his lips, and Castiel knew that he was definitely rethinking things. Castiel sighed in a disappointed fashion before saying, "But, like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over here and get me off the hook."

At that Dean shook his head, looking down at the street below once more. "You're crazy." He didn't expect Castiel to walk up, stepping onto the ledge with him, looking completely calm. He swallowed, eyes going wild now. "Cas, you can't jump too."

Castiel looked at him, and his face was really painted up with worry and concern and hurt. "Then _please_, you don't jump either, Dean." They stood beside each other, not moving for a while, before Castiel took a step down, one foot still on the ledge, and held out a hand to Dean. "Come on, we'll go have coffee and talk about it."

"I hate coffee," Dean stated.

And Castiel laughed. He couldn't help it. "Then I'll buy you dinner."

Dean swallowed, just staring at Castiel's hand before he slowly took it in his own. He was surprised when Castiel yanked him off the ledge, pulling both of them to the concrete. Dean coughed then glared at Castiel. "Was that necessary?" he asked when he got his breath back.

Castiel scowled. "Don't ever fucking do that again, okay?" He kept his angry gaze fixed on him, even after Dean's features lightened and he looked shocked. "I can't believe you were going to do that. Don't ever think you have nothing to live for. Am I chopped liver? Don't I mean anything to you?"

"Cas, you mean the world to me."

"Then why were you just gonna die and expect to leave me behind?" Castiel asked, growing even more furious before he suddenly calmed down, realizing what Dean had just said. "Wait, what did you say?"

Dean sighed, sprawling out on the warm concrete, looking up at the sky. "I might as well tell you already. I was gonna jump because of my father." He paused, waiting to see if Castiel would lie down next to him, which he did. Dean half smiled for a second, then it faded and he continued. "My dad has planned out everything for me for as long as I can remember. When I was growing up, he would drag me and my brothers all over the place, town to town. We never stayed in one place for more than a year, so it was hard to make friends. I actually got held back my sophomore year because he decided to pull us all out just a few months from the end. I didn't even finish school; junior year was as far as I got.

"Once I dropped out, he had me start working with him, being an exterminator. Freakin' nasty job man, I hated it. I've always hated it. But, that's the family business, and Dad would kill me if I tried to do anything else." He paused briefly, because he was pondering if he should say what he wanted to. "I actually…wanted to be a graphic designer for the longest time. But, can't do that, so there's no point wanting it anymore.

"And last night, the reason we couldn't hang out was because I had to have dinner with my parents. They're getting remarried, actually." He smiled again. "I'm really happy for them. They divorced when I was…maybe in my mid-twenties, so, what, seven years ago? Somewhere around there? Adam was still in school at the point, and man it was really tough on him. Sam had already moved out, and he just kinda blocked everyone out during that time. It's okay now; he and I started talking again a year ago.

"But…the reason for…all of this is because, well my dad is trying to set me up with someone. I've known her for forever, her name is Jo. She's the daughter of my mom's best friend, so she's been more of a cousin to me than anything. Anyway, Dad really wants to see me with her, or anyone, really, I guess, as long as it's a girl." He groaned, putting his hands over his face. "I've never told him that I just _don't _like girls. He would kill me if he knew."

After releasing a puff of air, he laid his hands back on his chest. "So, I'm gonna have to end up marrying her, or some other girl I _can't _love, and I'll have to make a family and pretend to be happy for the rest of my life. And it has to be now, because I'm 32, and that means I'm supposed to be getting married any day now." Once he fell silent, he just turned his head to look at Castiel, to try and gauge his reaction. He was honestly worried that telling Castiel about his sexuality would drive him away.

Castiel sat up. "Come on, let me buy you dinner."

He walked away, and Dean was curious, but he still followed, wondering if he would ever find out how Castiel felt about the situation.

* * *

It wasn't until after dinner, when they were in the hallway standing in front of Castiel's door that the older, shorter man finally said something about what Dean had been through. "I'm really sorry that your dad has been controlling you your entire life," Castiel told him, "but…you owe it to yourself to be happy. You need to tell your parents about your sexuality, because if you don't, they'll just keep lining up girls for you. If they really love you, which I'm sure they do, they'll feel awkward at first, but they'll come around to it. In fact, your dad will probably respect you more for being honest."

Dean smiled down at him, chuckling once. "You really are something, you know that?" He reached out hesitantly and brought Castiel into a light embrace. Castiel just closed his eyes and relaxed. He was so happy that Dean had decided to live. There was an uncomfortable, tightening feeling in Castiel's stomach when Dean pulled away, half-smiling down at him. "Well, g'night."

With that, Dean walked back across the hall, unlocking his door and stepping in, not looking back like he usually did.

Castiel had never really been too sure what his sexuality was. Growing up, he always thought he was just supposed to like girls, but then he got into college and developed little feelings for a few different guys. He never acted on them, because he didn't know what they were, exactly. Castiel was always a little afraid to try anything with a guy – not because he was afraid of being judged, but he could never tell if a guy was straight or gay, so he couldn't really hit on anyone male.

He found himself walking across the hall, leaving his keys in the lock, and knocking on Dean's door. Dean looked a little confused when he saw Castiel standing there. "Hey, did you forget something?" he asked.

"Do you like me?"

The question obviously caught Dean off guard, because he looked surprised, then he couldn't stop smiling. "Umm, well kinda, yeah." Suddenly, he looked worried. "Are you mad? I thought I was hiding it pretty well."

Castiel just looked down at his feet. "No, I'm not mad." His hands were folded behind his back, and he looked like a teenage boy asking a girl to prom. "I, uh, was just wondering if I like you too."

He didn't want to peek up at Dean, because he was afraid of the look Dean might be giving him. Dean didn't respond right away. He waited, then asked, "So, what d'you think?"

Castiel shrugged, still looking down at the floor. "I don't really know."

It was a little reassuring to hear Dean chuckle. "Well…I'll be in here, if you decide anything." He walked away, leaving the door open, and Castiel just watched as he sat on the couch and turned on the TV, leaning back, looking totally relaxed

Minutes upon minutes passed, and Castiel stayed frozen in the doorway. Part of himself thought maybe he wasn't allowed to come in unless it was an admission of affection. But Dean wasn't that way, was he? And it was rude to linger in doorways. He stepped in, closing the door behind him, half expecting to be jumped by Dean. When he turned around, Dean was still seated, not even acknowledging that Castiel had entered his home.

Castiel stepped out of his shoes, exposing his beige dress socks – socks this expensive deserved to be shown off. He padded over to the couch and sat down, being careful not to sit too close to Dean, because Dean had his arms along the top of the couch, and if Castiel scooted over that way, it would appear that Dean had an arm around his shoulders. Dean still didn't take his eyes away from the television. Castiel cleared his throat in an attempt to get his attention.

Dean just chuckled, continuing to watch whatever movie was on TV. It was an action movie, and Castiel recognized the man with dark hair. Something Stallone? Was that right? "Do you know yet?" Dean asked, a patient smile on his face. Castiel just shook his head, looking at the wood paneling of Dean's floor. "So why d'you think you might like me?"

Castiel finally glanced his way, and Dean was watching him now. He swallowed nervously, tapping his foot without rhythm. "Because…part of me always thought I might kind of like guys. And the first day I saw you, I thought you looked like a Greek god."

Shaking his head, Dean laughed, looking down at the floor. "Oh, umm, thank you."

"Not what you were expecting?"

Dean bit the inside of his cheek. "Yes and no." He looked to Castiel again. "Well, can I at least try putting an arm around you or something? You're so far away." Castiel looked like a squirrel that was thinking if it didn't move, it wouldn't be seen by the hunter. Dean chuckled. "Come on, how'll you ever know if you don't try anything?"

After pondering that for a moment, Castiel nodded and pushed himself over to the next cushion, next to Dean. Dean lowered his arm off the back of the couch, draping it over Castiel's shoulders. Castiel was rigid, so Dean rubbed a thumb into his shoulder blade. "Relax a bit, okay?" Dean told him. "I promise, my only intentions are to educate you on yourself."

Castiel couldn't help but smile, and he sunk down into the couch, leaning against Dean's side. They stayed like that for the rest of the movie. Dean never tried to kiss him or flirt or touch him anywhere else, and Castiel really enjoyed that. Castiel had plenty of questions about the movie they were watching – _Cliffhanger. _He was surprised that there was so much violence, and he hid his face in Dean's arm a few times. Dean thought he was adorable, like a hyperactive, terrified hamster that jumped at everything.

When the movie was over, Castiel felt that tight feeling in his stomach again. He realized that he didn't want to leave, that he really liked having Dean's arm around him, all nuzzled up to his warmth. He'd become so comfortable that he curled his legs up on the couch to lean on Dean's side halfway through the movie, head resting on his chest. It was too late to pretend that he was asleep, so he had no excuse to stay cuddled up to his neighbor. He could only frown, waiting for Dean to request he leave.

"You know," Dean mumbled, "I just really don't want you to leave."

Castiel looked up at him with hope-filled eyes. "Really?"

Dean nodded, smiling at him. "I really enjoy your company, and it's nice getting to hold you for once." He rubbed circles into Castiel's arm, not letting go yet.

Sighing happily, Castiel closed his eyes. "Well, maybe I can stay just a little while longer?" It was a request. He didn't want to seem pushy by inviting himself to stay.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Castiel really did almost fall asleep. He was so comfortable, and it was nice to be held instead of holding someone for once. The times he'd held a girl at night were okay, but this felt _really_ nice. Like, this was what Castiel was meant to be doing. "Hey Dean?" Dean hummed, maybe to show that he was still awake. "I think I do like you."

Dean adjusted slightly. It was possible he was trying to look at Castiel's face. They had slowly been sliding down the couch, and at this point, they were half laying down, half sitting up. "Think so?" He felt Castiel nod against his chest and he sat up then, bringing Castiel with him. "Umm, so did you wanna try going to dinner sometime?" he asked. "Maybe this Saturday? It can be purposefully romantic this time."

Castiel chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, let's do that. Sounds great."

Dean walked him across the hall, back to his apartment, and they both shared a laugh when they saw Castiel's keys still in the door. For a moment, they just stared at each other, then they said goodnight, and Dean embraced Castiel once more. "Cas?" Castiel pulled back so he could see Dean. Dean searched his eyes. "I'm…glad you asked me to stay."

That felt like someone was wringing out his stomach like an old mop. "Dean, I would've wanted you to _stay _whether I loved you or not."

"Love?"

"Umm-"

"_Love_?"

Castiel blushed. "Not _love_, just more than liking you like a regular person. Like, more than a friend or a cousin." He looked at Dean with worried eyes, hoping he hadn't screwed up.

Dean just smiled wide. "I wanna kiss you now. Is that cool?" Castiel's furious heart stopped, and he lit up like a frightened Christmas tree. Dean grinned, taking that as not a no, and he leaned down before Castiel had a chance to change his mind, giving a soft, closed-mouth kiss. Castiel reciprocated it immediately, as if he'd been doing it all his life.

And then, before Castiel knew it, Dean was parting from the kiss, putting one hand in Castiel's, the other on the small of his back, and started _dancing with him_, right there in the hallway with the biggest, goofiest grin plastered on his face. At first, Castiel was taken aback, but then he laughed out loud. Dean was humming, and Castiel didn't know what it was at first, but then he recognized it as "Heart of Glass" by Blondie, and laughed even harder. "Dean, I'm _tired_," he pleaded, but he continued to smile. "And is that really a good song to be singing right now?"

Dean dramatically sang as he dipped Castiel back, _"If I fear I'm losing you it's just no good, you teasing like you do." _When he pulled Castiel back up, he laughed at himself, looking at the carpet. "Sorry, I…act like an idiot when I'm happy."

Castiel shook his head, a smile on his face, still. "Well, maybe you _act _like an idiot at times, but I think you're pretty okay." Then he released himself from Dean, turning the key in his lock. "But I really am tired, and I have to work tomorrow, and I can only assume you do too, so…"

Dean nodded, crossing his arms. "Yeah, yeah. Right. G'night, Cas."

Giving Dean one last smile, Castiel entered his apartment. He waited until he heard Dean return to his own apartment before he sank to the floor, squealing in happiness behind his hands.


	7. Sweet Dreams

Sweet Dreams

(AU. Warning of sex, underage, and unrelated incest. Human!Castiel, Human!Lucifer, Human!Balthazar. Includes Man/Man. Lustiel, Lucifer/Castiel. Slight Balthazar/Castiel.) _I just like the idea of Lucifer kinda being like a predator when it comes to his partners, but also having a sweet side. Poor, little, unsuspecting Cas._

* * *

Castiel had been begging his best friend Balthazar to take him somewhere fun since last weekend, when Balthazar ditched him. They used to hang out all the time, playing video games and watching things on Netflix, but recently, Balthazar had gotten entangled with a new group of friends. He had gotten a fake ID, and they all liked to go to clubs and bars. Castiel was seventeen, but he wanted to be more involved with what his best friend liked to do.

Balthazar had been telling his older friends that he was twenty-one, when really he was nineteen. If they saw him hanging out with a seventeen year old, it could blow everything for him. So, the only solution was to get a fake ID made for Castiel and take him to a practice bar first. Castiel needed to learn what the bar atmosphere was like before Balthazar brought him around his older friends. In other words, Castiel had to get drunk, and get used to being drunk.

The bar Balthazar chose for their first time out together was rather tame compared to some of the other places he'd been. This was a karaoke bar, and never got too crazy. His friends rarely came here, and if they did, it was because some of the girls in the group felt like having a fun night after one of them had a bad break up, or they were on their cycle and felt like getting drunk without getting too crazy. The lights were dim, but it wasn't dark, unlike most clubs, and the age range went from about early twenties to late thirties or early forties. There was always some old woman who had to ruin everyone's fun by going up on the stage and singing "Ring My Bell" or some shit like that.

It wasn't intimidating. It was perfect.

There was another kicker with coming to this bar in particular. Castiel had an amazing singing voice. Anyone who knew him well knew that he had the voice of an angel. His speaking voice was gruff and gravely, but when he sang, Castiel's voice was actually a little more high-pitched, like Adam Levine. Balthazar knew that if Castiel got a little tipsy, and he got up on that stage, he'd have the time of his life. Castiel needed to see that being drunk was fun, and not scary.

When they first arrived at the bar, Castiel was smiling wide with anticipation. "Wow, this is so cool," he murmured to Balthazar.

Balthazar turned to him. "Remember, you don't have to order anything too strong, just something that'll get you tipsy. Let's just hope you're not a goofy drunk."

They sat at the bar, and Balthazar waved over the bartender. "Yeah, he'll have a cherry hooker with more orange juice than brandy, and I'll have a horny bull." He grinned at the look Castiel was giving him. "Seems befitting, doesn't it?" Balthazar slipped a hand around Castiel's waist, making the younger man squirm a little.

Balthazar always flirted with Castiel, at least a little, ever since they'd been open about their sexualities to each other – Balthazar went both ways, and Castiel went strictly for men. Even so, Castiel had a feeling that Balthazar would been even flirtier once he got drunk. The bartender brought the drinks, and Balthazar slowly nursed his. "I'll be lucky if I can have more than one of these without falling on my ass," he said with a chuckle. He stared, waiting for Castiel to try his own drink. "Don't worry, it's mostly orange juice and cherries."

Castiel hesitated, then took a quick gulp, making Balthazar laugh. He only coughed once, then smiled. "That wasn't too bad, I guess," Castiel said, taking another smaller drink.

"We'll have him put more brandy in the next one," Balthazar warned him. "You have to get really tipsy. The friends I go out with don't stop until they pass out."

Castiel nodded in understanding, though his heart was already beating a mile a minute. If his mother or older brothers ever found out he was here, he'd never hear the end of it. They'd probably lock him up in his room like Rapunzel and he'd never get to come out.

"Here," Balthazar said as he pushed his drink closer to Castiel. "Try a sip of that. It'll loosen you up real quick." He was smirking, and Castiel knew that couldn't be good. Even so, he had to make Balthazar happy, so he lifted the heavy drink, taking a sip. His face scrunched up, and Balthazar laughed again. "Not bad, huh?"

Castiel shook his head, wiping his mouth on his arm. "That's awful. How do you drink that?"

"You just wait little buddy," Balthazar warned him, rubbing his waist with the hand he hadn't moved from there, "you'll understand soon."

With a chuckle, Castiel mumbled, "Way to sound like a creeper, Balty."

They were there for maybe thirty minutes before the karaoke started. By then, Castiel was really starting to feel the effects of drinking. Everything was just a little slower, but not enough that it really hindered him. He just knew that if he were to get up and walk, he'd probably sway a little. Balthazar already seemed pretty drunk, and Castiel could see why. That horny bull, or whatever, really drove it home. Looked like Castiel would be driving. He decided after that he was really going to lay off the booze, at least for the rest of the night.

While there was a girl in her twenties up on stage singing "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis (painfully out of key, by the way) Castiel noticed a man staring at him from across the bar. He must've been in his late twenties, and he just stared with half lidded eyes, cigarette in hand. His eyes were smoldering like Caribbean water come alive, that much Castiel could tell. The rest of his expression was hard to read from so far away.

Balthazar noticed that Castiel was distracted, and he slipped his hand down to his ass, making Castiel jump. Balthazar laughed lightly when Castiel looked at him with wide eyes, saying, "Balty, what's up with you tonight? Are you only attracted to me when you're drunk?"

With a slur in his speech, he replied, "Oh Cassie, you know I'm always hot for you. Just knowing your getting drunk for me makes me wanna act on it." His face was way too close to Castiel's, so much that he could smell the alcohol on Balthazar's breath. Or maybe it was his own. They were both pretty tipsy.

Castiel pushed on him lightly. "You need to back up a little," he said. "And aren't you supposed to eat something with alcohol so it doesn't make you sick?"

"That's beer," Balthazar corrected him. "And besides, I think you're drunk enough. Why don't we get outta here and have some fun, huh?" He pressed his nose to Castiel's neck, making him shiver. "I know you've always had a little crush on me. So let's get outta here. We can go back to your place."

Castiel pulled back from him. "How drunk are you? We agreed to go to your house tonight. If my mom sees me drunk it'll be the end of me."

Balthazar laughed. "Oh yeah, that's right. Well, when we get home, you're not gonna be a prude, are ya?" While he kept one hand just above Castiel's backside, he moved the other to caress Castiel's thigh. "You can't just tease me like this and not give me anything."

"Tease you?" Castiel asked, not really moving away. "How am I teasing you?" Despite himself, Castiel smiled. He liked the attention. And Balthazar was right, he had thought before what it would be like to be with him, but Castiel wasn't going to just give himself away because he was drunk. If he was ever going to be with Balthazar, he wanted to be sure he'd remember it.

"And plus," Balthazar continued, "I'm doing you a favor. If I hit on you like this, that guy across the bar may stop staring."

Castiel couldn't help it and laughed. "You're not hitting on me, you're _groping _me. And who says I want him to stop staring?" He cast a glance at the older man, who was indeed still looking at Castiel from the dark corner of the bar. He almost looked inhuman, the way his eyes were so bright against the dark. He pulled his cigarette out of his mouth, and it was an opportunity for Castiel to see more of his face as he breathed smoke out of his nose like a dragon. Oh yeah, definitely a nice face.

When the girl on stage was finished singing, some people clapped as she walked off stage. Balthazar shook Castiel a little bit. "Hey, you need to go next. Show her up."

With a roll of his eyes, Castiel replied, "Anyone could do that." He stood, and Balthazar took his hands away. "But after this, maybe we can leave? I think we should get home before we're too drunk."

Balthazar smirked. "Or maybe you're just in a hurry for something else." He smacked Castiel's ass as he walked away, and Castiel couldn't help smiling a little, though he was having mixed feelings about the whole situation. The attention made him feel good about himself, even if it was the wrong kind of attention.

As Castiel walked on stage, he noticed a few people turning to look his way. Castiel couldn't stop smiling, though he tried to hide it by looking at his feet. He knew he didn't look _that _good, but this was all definitely a confidence boost. He'd worn his dark blue skinny jeans and a gray t-shirt that was actually Balthazar's, so it was a little big on him, sort of fitting him like a short tunic.

The bartender scooted over to a touchscreen behind the bar, and he selected Castiel's song for him once he gave the signal that he was ready. All the songs were chosen at random, so Castiel was a little nervous, hoping he would get a song that better suited his voice. He grinned, gripping the microphone tight as "Sweet Dreams" by Beyoncé started playing. He began singing without hesitation, belting out his gorgeous voice that wasn't affected at all by the alcohol.

People would cheer now and again, and soon, everyone was watching him. Castiel mostly kept his eyes on Balthazar for the beginning of the song, just to control his nerves, but the booze made him looser, just like Balthazar had promised. Castiel swayed to the music as he sang, and cast his eyes to the mysterious man in the dark corner. Castiel was closer to him now and could see him better. Yep, he still looked good.

Castiel wasn't even really in control of himself anymore. The way he danced as he sang was incredibly sexy, and many people made noises to confirm, including Balthazar. Castiel loved the praise, but he still looked at the man in the corner, making eyes at him. He didn't want the song to ever end, but of course it had to, a little over three minutes later.

When he was done, most everyone clapped, and Castiel contemplated walking over to this stranger in the corner. After stepping off the stage, he looked at Balthazar, who was staring at him expectantly, then back to the strange man who'd been staring at him all night long. He waited for his feet to decide for him, and was a little nervous to find himself walking towards the stranger. Sitting down at his table, Castiel took in a deep breath before asking, "So, did you enjoy the show?"

The other man – who looked _even _better up close, if that was possible – put his cigarette out in the little ashtray in the center of the table. "Yeah, I did." His voice was deeper than Castiel had been expecting, and it made him squirm a little. He crossed his arms on the table, staring deep into Castiel's eyes. "You walk all the way over here to ask me that?"

Castiel swallowed, then smiled nervously, looking down at the table. "Not exactly," he said in a low voice as he crossed his legs. "I umm, I noticed that you've been looking my way a lot tonight."

"That's because you're nice to look at," the man responded, and Castiel just smiled. "I have to say, though, I wasn't expecting you to come to me. I thought you would force me to make the first move."

As his eyes stayed glued to the table, Castiel asked, "What's your name?"

"Does it really matter?"

"It does to me."

They were both quiet, and the older man chuckled. "I usually try to avoid telling people. They always look at me like I'm evil." Castiel looked up at him to see that he was half smiling. It made him shift in his chair again. "Lucifer."

Castiel nodded, not taken aback by the name at all. "Okay. My name is Castiel." He tensed when Lucifer's hand touched his knee.

"You're not twenty-one, are you?" Lucifer asked. Castiel peeked up at him guiltily, and it made Lucifer smile again. "That's what I thought. Doesn't bother me." He grabbed Castiel's chair, easily pulling it closer to him, which made Castiel shudder. His hand slid up the younger man's thigh. "I like you anyway. And the way you looked at me on stage, I think it's safe to say you like me, too."

Just then, Balthazar stumbled over to their table, not looking too happy with Castiel. "Well, if your new boyfriend is going to give you a ride home, I'm leaving." His voice slurred so much, Castiel wasn't sure whether to laugh or be worried. He held out his hand for the keys. "Come on, then."

"You really shouldn't drive, Balty," Castiel told him. "You're really drunk."

Balthazar scoffed. "I've driven drunk more times than you can count. 'Sides, anything is better than sitting around here watching you two." Castiel reluctantly handed him the keys, and then Balthazar was gone.

Castiel looked at Lucifer nervously. "Sorry about that. Umm…would you mind giving me a ride home later?"

Lucifer just smiled, leaning forward to graze Castiel's neck with his nose. "I'd like for you to come home with me, you know, since it's not a school night."

Taking in a sharp breath, Castiel nodded, smiling at the joke. "Yeah, I'd like that," he answered honestly. His parents wouldn't be expecting him, anyway. As far as they knew, Castiel was over at Balthazar's house spending the night. All common sense had left him. Castiel was still a virgin who'd never gone home with a boy before, so he would've been scared if he weren't so tipsy.

"Why wait then?" Lucifer asked, so close that his lips brushed against Castiel's tender skin as he spoke. "My place isn't far from here." He took Castiel's hand, pressing it into his crotch, and Castiel's eyes practically rolled back in his head. "And like I said, you're nice to look at, but seeing you dance on that stage… I just really wanna rip all your clothes off right now."

Castiel quivered, nodding again. "Okay."

Lucifer paid his tab, then they were fast walking through the parking lot. They reached Lucifer's dark red 2011 Dodge Charger, and Castiel caught his arm. For a second, Lucifer thought Castiel was changing his mind, but then the shorter man said, "I don't know if I can wait."

Well, Lucifer couldn't agree more.

He unlocked the car, and they both slid into the backseat, Castiel on bottom. For a second, Lucifer just stared at him, taking in the sight of his face lit up in the moonlight. He smiled, almost wishing this wasn't just casual sex. Part of him really wanted to wake up next to Castiel in the morning and make him eggs for breakfast. Slowly, he leaned down, kissing Castiel's soft lips. Castiel moaned, kissing back hard, obviously wanting things to speed up.

Lucifer didn't ask permission before he pushed his tongue into Castiel's mouth. The teenager clung to him, gripping his shirt tight. They kissed like that for a few minutes before Lucifer moved down Castiel's jawline to his throat. As Lucifer concentrated his energy there, Castiel panted out, "I'm a virgin."

Of course, Lucifer was taken aback slightly by Castiel's honestly, and he paused. Then he chuckled, just shaking his head. "I figured as much. It's just different hearing someone say it out loud." He kissed Castiel's neck again, sucking hard. "I consider it an honor." He continued his kissing, done with talking.

Lucifer was in such a hurry that he popped the buttons off of Castiel's shirt rather than take the time to undo them. He bit hard into the skin on Castiel's chest, making him cry out and grip the back of the seat hard. Lucifer kissed the spot he'd bitten before moving down again, teasing Castiel's right nipple with his tongue and teeth. Castiel let out a string of continuous moans, writhing a little against Lucifer's stomach. Lucifer loved every second of it, taking Castiel's right nipple in his lips, rubbing the other with his fingers. He pulled away for only a second to mumble, "You have very nice nipples," before capturing the nub in his mouth again. He thought it would be important to encourage Castiel constantly, considering this was his first time.

Finally, Castiel cried out, "Please…please! I…I want m-more." His head was rolling from side to side, and he was panting. It was exhausting and wonderful because it wasn't enough but it was still so delightful.

Without responding verbally, Lucifer slid down, pressing his lips to Castiel's belly button as he unbuttoned and unzipped the teenager's pants. Lucifer pulled them down as far as he could with one hand before sitting up as much as possible, groaning. "Take your shoes off and undress," he commanded as he slipped off his own shirt. They both undressed, until they were completely naked in front of each other. Seeing Castiel like that, it really drove Lucifer crazy. He was pushing Castiel down, pressing his face into Castiel's neck as he inserted his fingers into the younger man's entrance. Castiel was so tight that they both groaned at the action.

It took far too long to prep Castiel. He was so tight and nervous, Lucifer was almost afraid they would have to stop. He kept mumbling to the teenager that he needed to relax, but apparently the gravity of what they were doing was starting to set in. Even so, he knew they'd both regret it and be embarrassed if nothing happened, so he lined himself up with Castiel's entrance, though he wasn't entirely ready. As he picked up Castiel's legs, he whispered, "Trust me."

Lucifer pushed in rather slowly, but also didn't want to go too slow. The slower he went, the greater the risk of it hurting Castiel. But the faster he went, the great the risk of him getting stuck. Castiel cried out, hiding his eyes behind his arm. He gripped the backseat again, but never told Lucifer to stop. After pushing and pulling in and out of Castiel's ass a few times, Lucifer began steady thrusts that still weren't too fast.

Castiel's cries ceased, and they were replaced with loud moans. His body language said he wanted to hold onto Lucifer, but Lucifer was sitting up straight, out of his reach. "Talk to me, baby," Lucifer said in a shaky voice, thrusting deeper now. Castiel moaned his name, pushing back against him, when Lucifer hit his prostate. "Say my name, baby. I wanna hear those pretty lips say it."

Castiel started up a pattern of a moan, then Lucifer's name. "Oh, Lucifer. Shit, Lucifer! Oh! Lucifer! Fuck! Luci-fer!" Lucifer made a sound that was a mixture of a chuckle and a growl, and Castiel cried out again, closing his eyes tight. About two minutes later, Castiel breathed, "Luci-fer, gonna- gonna- oohh, fuck! Hahh, gonna-" Lucifer's thrusts were so fast they could hardly be counted, and Castiel came with a silent scream, and Lucifer closely followed.

After pulling out of Castiel, Lucifer laid beside him, and they stayed that way for a while, both just panting. Lucifer ran a hand through Castiel's hair, and Castiel just smiled, humming a sigh and laying his head on Lucifer's chest. Being loving towards Castiel would be very important now so he wouldn't look back on this as a drunken mistake.

About half an hour later, Castiel was asleep, and Lucifer got out of the car, getting dressed behind the car door since not many people were in the parking lot. He let Castiel sleep in the back as he drove home. Castiel was pretty gutsy, staying out all night. He must live with his parents, Lucifer thought, so maybe they didn't care if he stayed out late? Was this a regular thing for Castiel? He didn't seem the type at all.

Lucifer didn't bother dressing Castiel. He took Castiel upstairs to his bedroom, laying him down, before he went back outside to retrieve Castiel's clothes. He put them in the washer, then undressed again, heading back upstairs to get in bed with Castiel. The teenager cuddled up to him, and Lucifer smiled, only able to think about making breakfast with Castiel tomorrow. They'd both be naked, and Castiel would be nervous the whole time, though he'd try acting normal. And they'd sit down to eat eggs and bacon as if they'd known each other for years, and Lucifer wouldn't try to have sex with him again. It would just be intimate, and it'd be nice for a change.


	8. Check Out

Check Out

(AU. Human!Gabriel. Includes Man/Man. Sabriel, Sam/Gabriel.) _Just some fluffy Sabriel. Yes, I was inspired by that Black People commercial. I wanted Gabriel to be goofy with produce to make Sam giggle. And I've noticed people tend to capitalize Impala in their stories, so I'll start doing that._

* * *

Living with Dean wasn't too bad. Yeah, Dean did bring home girls all the time, which made Sam immensely uncomfortable, but Dean also made amazing dinners every night, ranging from burgers to lasagna to ribs. The nights where they just watched Netflix together or played the X-Box 360 were the absolute best.

Grocery day was the absolute worst.

Dean loved having home-cooked food since they only ate junk food growing up. This meant that once a week Dean would drag Sam with him down to the mini-mart for a half hour while he got groceries. Sam felt like a little kid that just wanted to go home the entire time. As they stepped out of the Impala, and Dean quickly walked inside to escape the crisp, autumn air, Sam hung back for a moment. He stared up at the store as if it were a prison, and he groaned before following his brother inside.

Why was it always so cold in those places? It never failed. Dean pulled out a cart, but he quickly handed it over to Sam, walking ahead. They had a system. Dean picked out what he needed, Sam pushed the cart and put most of the bags in the car when it came time to leave. (Plus Sam reached anything that might be out of reach to Dean, as long as no one else was around to see.) Sam slumped over, crossing his arms on the cart as he followed along sluggishly.

Sam waited at the end of a busy isle that Dean was exploring, whistling faintly. He was a little surprised to hear someone else start whistling the same tune back. Sam looked around, his eyes landing on a younger man who was inspecting a carton of eggs. He must've noticed that Sam had stopped whistling, because he looked around. Quickly averting his eyes, Sam turned down the isle to follow Dean. He couldn't help smiling to himself.

Dean ventured to the next isle, so Sam pushed his way out, waiting once more. He looked up, just curious to see if the younger man from before was still around. Sam saw him across the store by the checkout counter, putting way too many boxes of candy into his basket. He half smiled, and looked back down at his shoes. After tapping his foot for a minute, Sam looked up again. The man had moved to the bread section, and was bent over, pushing on the tops of the loaves, judging which was the softest. Sam's breath caught in his throat, and he quickly looked away, feeling like a pervert.

It was five minutes before Sam saw the young man again. He was looking at the different types of ice creams, while Sam and Dean were just fifteen feet away, looking at the frozen pizzas. Dean hated buying frozen pizzas, but Sam insisted on having them to make whenever Dean was out late.

Sam's eyes shifted from the other man and back to the floor over and over. Now that he was closer, he could take in the man's features. He was very short, shorter than Sam had first realized – like 5'8" – and skinny. His clothes looked big on him, and the sleeves of his hoodie covered his hands mostly. His hair was about as long as Sam's, but a lighter brown, and when he looked up at things on a higher shelf, Sam was able to see that he had bright hazel eyes. He was _very _good looking.

Sam hadn't even noticed that Dean had walked away until he looked over and Dean was long gone. When he looked back the other way, the young man was looking at him. Sam's eyes widened, and he felt nervous, as if he'd been caught doing something. He cleared his throat, turning and pushing his cart away. Sam was almost sure he heard the other man chuckle before he turned the corner.

He finally found Dean looking at the packaged, refrigerated meats. Dean looked to be in deep concentration, and he hadn't said a word yet. It made Sam smile. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, looking around the store again. His eyes landed on the same young man, not very far away, looking at the different cheeses with great intensity. Sam just watched him, wondering why the cheeses were so important. It was as if this other man was a detective, and he was _grilling _the cheeses for information. Sam made himself laugh, then quickly turned away, trying to silence himself.

When a minute had passed, he got brave enough to turn back to see if the other man was still there, and he was. He immediately glanced up at Sam, half smiled, then looked at the cheeses again. Sam could feel his cheeks getting hotter and he looked at the floor again. He was about to follow Dean, who was now moving on, when he was hit in the side of the face with something. He looked down, seeing a cheese stick laying among the various meats, and he heard mischievous cackling. When he looked up, the younger man from before wasn't there anymore.

Sam saw him again when he was standing a few feet away from Dean, in front of a pyramid of macaroni boxes. Dean looked like he was having a hard time choosing between spiral or bowtie noodles. Sam was watching the other young man, who was picking up cartons of strawberries and examining them. This time when the younger man peered up at Sam, Sam didn't look away. Instead, he smiled bashfully, and the other man returned his smile.

They just looked at each other for the longest time, and Sam felt slightly self-conscious when the other man's eyes moved to look at all of him. Sam just crossed his arms, flexing ever so slightly, though he knew the other man probably wouldn't see much through his dark gray hoodie. Sam cursed himself for not caring more about his appearance beforehand. He hadn't even combed his hair that morning, so he probably had slight bedhead, though he had run his fingers through his hair earlier, and he wore his oldest jeans and leather boots. But then again, the other man wore a similar ensemble, so maybe he didn't care about appearances either. That was hard to believe with the way his eyes were raking over Sam.

Sam was starting to feel uncomfortable when the other man reached forward, picking up two apples and raising his eyebrows at Sam, who was just confused. The other man smiled, rolling his eyes, before he proceeded to juggle the two apples. He threw one up behind his back, catching it in front of himself again, which got Sam to grin and silently clap for him. After doing the subtlest of bows, the other man picked up another apple, starting to juggle all three. Sam couldn't help it, and he chuckled.

It wasn't until the other man started juggling with four apples that Dean turned to Sam, holding up boxes of bowties and spirals. "I don't know, Sam. I can't make up my mind about anything. Which do you like better?"

"What?" Sam glanced at Dean, the smile still on his face, then he looked back to the other man, who had caught all his apples, a look of surprise now on his face. After a second of being confused, realization came flooding to Sam, and his mouth hung open in speechlessness. _'He just realized I'm here with Dean – he thinks we're a couple.'_ The other man put down all the apples, looking at the floor in what was probably embarrassment, turning around. "No no," Sam started to say, waving his arms. It was then that he accidentally knocked over the pyramid of macaroni boxes, which all fell on him. He shielded himself as if the boxes were an avalanche, and then looked up again.

Sam felt a pang of hope when the other man had stopped to watch, laughing. That is, until Dean glared at Sam, asking, "What the hell is wrong with you?" He cast his eyes to the other man, this glare still on his face. The younger man tensed up, obviously thinking the glare was for him, before he quickly walked away.

It took longer than expected for the Winchester brothers to rebuild the pyramid. Sam knew that in a few minutes, the other guy would be checking out and leaving, never to walk back into his life again. Sam had to get his number, needed to tell him how good he was at juggling, let him now how attractive he was. Once the pyramid was complete, Sam practically sprinted with the cart, grumbling something about wanting to hurry and get in line.

He looked around everywhere, finally seeing the other man leaving another checkout line, gathering his things. He was headed for the doors, two bags in his hands. Sam couldn't use the excuse of helping him with his bags. He looked back at Dean, who stared at him like he was an idiot. "What is your problem today?" Dean asked. Sam ignored him, staring hardcore at the back of Gabriel's head, trying to send him the telepathic message of _look at me!_

When the other man didn't turn around, Sam looked at Dean with eyes that said _forgive me, but I'm leaving you behind_, and then jogged towards the door, hearing Dean call out to him, "Dude, what the hell?"

It was colder outside now than it had been before. Sam frantically searched for the shorter man, finally seeing him putting his shopping bags into saddlebags on the sides of his motorcycle. Sam pursed his lips, cocking his head to the side at the sight. He hadn't really expected to see the other man driving a black motorcycle. It was sexy, nonetheless.

Sam wasn't sure how to approach. Despite the interactions they'd had in the store, he didn't want to come off as a creeper. "Umm, excuse me?" he mumbled, rubbing his hands together, which were freezing. He made sure to keep a few feet of distance between them.

The younger man whipped around, then looked a little frightened. "Look, guy, I don't want any trouble. I didn't know you were with someone, 'cause, believe me, if I'd known-"

"Dean is my brother," Sam interjected. He winced. "Ugh, could you imagine how creepy that would be?" He took in the other man's reaction. "I guess you wouldn't know. But he's just my brother, I swear." They were both just silent for a moment, then Sam cleared his throat, telling him, "I really liked your juggling, by the way. You're…you're good at that."

The man cocked an eyebrow at Sam before pursing his lips and saying, "Okay." He turned towards his bike, and Sam thought he was going to leave right then, but he instead reached into his saddlebag, pulling out a small pad of paper and a pen. He scribbled something down on the paper, then tore it off, handing it to Sam. Sam quickly inspected it, seeing a phone number and the name Gabriel. He looked up again, and the shorter man was smiling at him. "Okay?"

Sam nodded, then smiled. "Yeah, uh, great. Thanks. Uh…" He looked at the number again before connecting eyes with Gabriel. "Did you…want my number too?"

Gabriel shrugged, then shook his head. "Nah, I trust you to call me." He reached up on his tiptoes, locking a hand into Sam's hair in order to pull him down for a kiss. Sam was initially surprised, but then found himself kissing back. Oh yeah, this guy was _**very **_attractive. Gabriel lowered himself back down after a few seconds, letting go of Sam's hair, though Sam didn't stop kissing him right away. When they parted, Gabriel smiled again, saying, "See ya later, guy." Then he got on his bike, starting it with a loud roar, and drove off.

"You get his number at least?" Dean asked, walking up to Sam, looking like he might be struggling to carry all the bags on his own.

Sam laughed, taking a few bags away from Dean before they continued towards the Impala. "Yeah, I did."

Dean sarcastically gave him a look of disappointment. "Don't ever do that again, at least not when there's this many groceries, or I swear, I will make you walk home carrying all the bags on your own." Of course he was joking, but Sam could sense there might be truth in the statement.


End file.
